The Mark of a Slave
by Muse of Malice
Summary: The Western Desert...a land full of danger, mystery...and long-forgotten [relics]. One step into the vast sands of endlessness takes the Thread of Fate cast closer to triumph against evil...and world domination, of course. Get set for another wild chase!
1. Prologue--Light and Darkness

The Mark of a Slave  
  
  
  
All the Threads of Fate characters portrayed here are property of Squaresoft, Ltd.  
  
PROLOGUE- Light and Darkness  
  
The wind buffeted him fiercely, threatening to blow him away into the storm. It roared into his ears like a hungry beast and tore at his clothes, trying to drag him into its eager jaws. Frowning, he bent his head lower into his cloak and protectively clutched the egg in his arms. The storm may rage on around him, but he would not let this egg fall into the wrong hands. With this thought in mind, he surged forward, his sandaled feet sinking with every step into the sea of sand below.  
  
Cautiously opening his eyes despite the stinging sensation of the sand biting into his pupils, he struggled to make out any sign of shelter. What was that in the distance? Could it be a cave? Yes! Yes, indeed! It was a cave!  
  
With renewed vigor, he rushed towards it, stumbling once or twice and then finally collapsing onto the cave floor upon arrival.  
  
Panting, he brought out the egg and cradled it in his arms, then glanced behind him. It won't be too long until they find him here, which was all the more reason for him to hurry.  
  
Rushing to the back of the cave, he sat down and laid the egg before him. With a simple flame spell, he set fire to the torch he was bringing and illuminated the cave. Then he proceeded to steeple his fingers in front of him. What was that spell his grandfather taught him? The one with which he could bound something for all eternity until he wishes to lift it? It was one of the ancient spells passed down from his ancestors, but he could not remember the words...  
  
For several moments, he sat there, struggling to recall the spell until sweat began to bead on his forehead. Curses! This isn't working.  
  
He inhaled deeply, then let his mind meander into the past, freeing it from its restraints. A strange, relaxing feeling surged through him as he felt his body go numb.  
  
"Nanka itesu nanka, liwares itesu liwares..."  
  
Light of light, darkness of darkness...  
  
"Yoma dina siru mayiki it yona..."  
  
I bind my self to thee...  
  
"Yomadi soru ento yona kemara..."  
  
My soul shall keep thee captive...  
  
"Yomadi lokine marus yona imata..."  
  
My blood shall set thee free...  
  
The instant he uttered the last word, a stream of glittering dust swirled around the egg, spiraling towards the top, then dispersed in a silver mist. The egg began to glow faintly, and a pleased smile graced his parched lips.  
  
"There he is!"  
  
"Quick! Capture him!"  
  
He abruptly jumped to his feet and stood before the egg with outstretched arms, intent on guarding it even with his own life.  
  
They rushed towards him, stopping a meter away before him.  
  
"How dare you steal one of the King's royal eggs?!" the largest of them bellowed angrily. "It shall be death for you, you rascal!"  
  
"Fools! Do you not know that Death himself sent that egg?!" he retorted. "When that egg hatches, it shall be destruction for all!"  
  
"Lies! Take this lunatic away!"  
  
Several soldiers stepped forward to restrain him, but he had been ready for this.  
  
With one swift move, he unsheathed his knife and swung it towards the nearest soldier, almost beheading him in the process. The unfortunate man collapsed onto the ground, crimson blood spurting from his severed arteries.  
  
At that moment, the other soldiers brandished their broadswords, but in a cramped cave like this one, he had a definite advantage.  
  
One by one, in swift fluid motions, he killed the others, their blood splashing onto his clothes. His eyes blazed with fury and excitement as he danced to the side to avoid one of the soldiers' clumsy thrusts.  
  
But as he retrieved his knife from one of the bodies, he sensed cold steel enter his warm flesh. Jerking forward, he glanced down and watched with a shocked expression at the blade emerging from his left chest.  
  
"Die, bastard," his oppressor breathed as he barbarically yanked out his sword.  
  
He dropped down to his knees, his face still a mask of shock. As blood spurted out of his chest and back, he grabbed his knife and swung it in the direction of his opponent, catching the soldier in the knee. Then, with a final exhalation, he collapsed facedown on the floor, one of his hands outstretched towards the egg, which lay placidly a few inches away from his groping fingers.  
  
"Damn fool," the soldier captain muttered as he kicked the body with the toe of his boot. "Are you alright?" he asked the triumphant murderer of their quarry.  
  
"I shall live to see my grandchildren," the other soldier smiled weakly, clasping a hand on his knee.  
  
The captain nodded his head, then solemnly glanced about the mass of bodies about him. Only a handful of his soldiers had survived. The rest...completely beyond help.  
  
Persistent man, he thought as he bent down to pick up the apparently unharmed egg. I admire the determination he had in him. Too bad he was crazy.  
  
Several minutes later, he and the others departed with the bodies of their comrades, leaving behind the still corpse of the mysterious, yet deranged, man.  
  
But perhaps, he was not deranged. Perhaps, he spoke the truth... 


	2. Chapter I--Rendezvous at Carona

CHAPTER I- Rendezvous at Carona  
  
"Dang, I'm seasick."  
  
"You weren't seasick the first time you came here."  
  
"I was too busy thinking about world domination to be seasick."  
  
".....Aren't you thinking about it now?"  
  
Mint threw her hands in exasperation. "Ugh! So much for a traveling companion." With a huff, she moved to the bow of the boat.  
  
A trace of a smile tugged at Rue's mouth. However, this was no time to fool around, he thought. They had a [relic] to search for, and a world to protect. From Mint, that is.  
  
As he snickered to himself, he heard shouts and cries coming from the front of the boat. Turning to the cacophony, he spotted several passengers panicking as two badly dressed ruffians illegally boarded the boat. Clutching the Arc Edge tightly in his hand, he darted behind a pile of cargo, waiting for the hooligans to come closer.  
  
"Oy! Is der some red-headed witch on dis boat? We herd she was comin'."  
  
"Yeah! An' 'er name's Mint!"  
  
"What the-?! Who the expletive were you calling a witch?!" Mint exclaimed vehemently.  
  
"AIIIIEEE! Blood, it's 'er!"  
  
"You wanna piece of me? Huh? Well, you're gonna get it, you sorry stinky blockheads!  
  
"Blood! She called us 'blockheads'! An' stinky, too!"  
  
"Don' cha worry, Smoky! Wer gonna bust 'er up like da cockee buthed dat she is."  
  
"WHAT DID YOU SAY???!!!!"  
  
At this point of the heated conversation, Rue leaped out of his hiding place and into the scene of the argument, where he found Mint ready to pounce on two familiar figures and incinerate them with her magic.  
  
"Is there a problem here?" he said coolly and calmly, hoping to alleviate the situation. He brandished the Arc Edge subtly, yet making it clear to the villains that he was not someone to deal with.  
  
The short, stout one gaped at him. "Look, Blood. It's 'im! It's dat guy who beat us up, too!" he remarked, tugging at his taller and equally ugly companion.  
  
The man named Blood narrowed his eyes at him and rubbed the stubble growth on his chin, trying to recall where he had seen Rue. Realization dawned on him, and he did a double take. "Yikes! It's dat powerful dude from last year, Smoky!"  
  
Mint frowned. "Hey! Aren't I powerful, too?"  
  
Smoky turned to her. "No, 'cos you're jus a witch. snort snort" That scornful remark earned him a flying kick to the face, and he lay on the deck unmoving, knocked out cold.  
  
"You better get out of here," Rue said warningly. "You'll get hurt if you don't. I mean it."  
  
Blood nervously glanced at Rue, at his lethal Arc Edge, then at Mint, at Smoky, then back at Rue again. "Wer sorry, Rue! We won't be botherin' ya anymore," he said as he dragged his incapacitated cohort back into the row boat they were using. With a final, fearful glance, he rowed as quickly as could away from the ship.  
  
A moment's silence passed, then everyone on the ship breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
"Damn pirates," the captain muttered as he passed by them.  
  
Mint turned to him, frowning. "Dang, why'd you have to go and ruin things? I wanted to beat them up so badly," she remarked as she returned to the bow.  
  
************************  
  
"Uh...is anyone home?"  
  
Rue knocked once more against the wooden door of Klaus' atelier. "I don't think they're here," he informed Mint.  
  
Mint rolled her eyes. "Duh! Isn't it obvious? We've been knocking on their door for several minutes, and no one answered it. I'm not stoo-pid."  
  
Rue cast his eyes down. "I'm sorry."  
  
Mint jerked with surprise. "What are you apologizing to me for?" When Rue didn't answer, she laughed. "You know, Rue, you're too stiff and formal! Don't you take anything lightly?"  
  
"This mission isn't something to be taken lightly, Ms. World Domination," Rue replied.  
  
Mint smiled smugly. "Mission for you, adventure for me," she remarked. "That's the difference of our views of life."  
  
They both heard a door slam nearby, and stifled gasp.  
  
"Oh my, it's you! It's the two of you again!"  
  
Rue and Mint turned at the voice. "Mrs. Cartha!" they exclaimed simultaneously.  
  
The motherly figure scurried over to them, then gave them each a suffocating hug, which made Rue wince slightly and Mint gasp for breath afterwards. "My, how you two have grown."  
  
Rue and Mint glanced at each other, wondering whether they really have changed at all...or Mrs. Cartha was getting really old.  
  
"Are you looking for the Klauses?" Mrs. Cartha inquired.  
  
Rue nodded his head while Mint asked sweetly, "Have you seen them, Mrs. Cartha?"  
  
Mrs. Cartha beamed. "They just headed to the forest with my son, Keizl. He just arrived from college in West Morantz, and he's enthusiastic about learning what he can from the doctor," she bubbled with pride. "Oh, you really must meet him!"  
  
Mint strained a smile, attempting to look interested although Rue could tell she was most certainly not. Unless, of course, this guy held more information about the [relic] they were seeking. Rue sighed smally. Mint will never cease to be a power-hungry, greedy dominatrix.  
  
Rue waved at Mrs. Cartha as he and Mint headed towards the town gate. "Thanks for the information, Mrs. Cartha!"  
  
"Make sure to reserve us some rooms for the evening!" Mint added just before the duo disappeared into the gate.  
  
***********************  
  
Elena glanced about her absentmindedly, trying her best to look bored so that her dad would get the hint and stop conversing with the bespectacled youth before them. So far, the only response she had received was a warning glare from her mother. Jeez, how could they stand talking to him?! And besides, she was starving! Aren't they hungry, too?  
  
"Ancient languages?! That was my forte in college! I believe that I am more inclined to that subject in arcane history."  
  
"Really? My wife, Mira, studies primordial dialects, too. Perhaps you should start learning from the best."  
  
"Oh, dear...you're exaggerating."  
  
Elena rolled her eyes at the brief outburst of laughter from the scientific trio. She cast a sidelong glance at her adopted brother, Prima, who was intently gazing at a butterfly lazing among the flowers.  
  
Prima caught her gaze, then cocked his head. "What?"  
  
Elena smiled. "Nothing."  
  
Prima turned back to the butterfly. "Why do battyflies like flowers so much?"  
  
"It's butterflies, doofus," Elena giggled. "And they like flowers because they have nectar in them."  
  
"Nectar?"  
  
"That's the sweet syrupy thing all flowers have. Butterflies like to drink that."  
  
"Oh."  
  
They both sat in silence for several moments, while the arcane adorers were droning on in the background. Once in a while, Elena glanced yearningly at the temptingly desirable picnic basket at Mom's feet. Groan...when were they going to eat?  
  
All of a sudden, Prima perked up, as if alerted by something. "Someone's coming," he remarked, glancing at one side of the small plateau they were on.  
  
Elena followed his gaze, and brightened as two familiar figures climbed onto the plateau; one with a weary, exhausted look on her face, and the other leveling a cool, observant gaze at the group of picnickers.  
  
"Polly!" Elena exclaimed as she ran towards the young man, hugging him gleefully. Prima followed suit too, yelling out a joyful "Rue!" as he clutched the somewhat surprised boy's legs.  
  
"Hey! No one's happy to see me?" a disappointed and annoyed voice spoke up.  
  
Prima turned to her, gave her a brief "Hi, Mint!", then returned to squeezing Rue. Mint, in response, stuck out her tongue at him, crossed her arms and turned away.  
  
"Uh...were you expecting us?" Rue asked, cocking his head to one side.  
  
"No, we were just bored to death with them," Elena whispered, motioning to the conversationally involved trio.  
  
"Oh," Rue remarked, nodding his head and studying the brown-haired stranger whose back was turned to him.  
  
Then, Klaus glanced up in recognition. "Rue?" he asked, standing up from the log. "Is that you?"  
  
Mira jumped up after him. "And Mint, too! They're here."  
  
After some chummy hugging, brief exchange of news, and kicking of shins between Mint and Prima, Klaus led them back to the picnic area.  
  
"Rue, Mint, this is Keizl Cartha, Mrs. Cartha's son and aspiring historian."  
  
The young man with brown hair that framed his fair, boyish face stood up and shook hands with them, his emerald eyes sparkling behind the stylish, round glasses perched on his delicate nose. He was garbed like an "aspiring historian", with a brown vest over a black tunic and neat khaki slacks. To top it all off, he spoke in a refined, politely mature manner.  
  
"It is a pleasure to personally meet you, Sir Rue," he remarked as he shook hands with the perplexed youth, grinning with his beacon white teeth. "Klaus has been informing me of your daring exploits in the search for the Dewprism. It is quite unfortunate that you had not been able to retrieve it."  
  
Rue nodded his head, nonplussed.  
  
"And you, Princess Mint of the East Heaven Kingdom," he addressed the girl. Mint seemed pleased that someone had actually called her by her titled name. "I hear you have assisted Sir Rue in trying to obtain the Aeon [relic]. And that your skill with magic is incomparably excellent. Not to mention...you're not bad-looking too."  
  
Mint raised her eyebrow. "So, someone has finally realized that," she remarked, flattered. "You're a very perceptive guy, Keizl. Keep it up, and I might grant you a high-ranking position in my court when I rule the world."  
  
Rue, Elena and Prima simultaneously rolled their eyes.  
  
"Hmm..." Klaus spoke up. "I believe everyone is already hungry?"  
  
Elena and Prima leaped to attention. "Yes!"  
  
***************  
  
Over a snack of Cockadoo sandwiches, Pumpkin juice, and Fungie Munchies, Klaus began to discuss the details of the next [relic].  
  
"I found the information about this Aeon [relic] in, surprise! Cadmon's Atelier," Klaus informed them.  
  
"In that dingy, old place?" Mint commented. "Didn't we search there before?"  
  
"I discovered another of old Cadmon's journals in a secret compartment in one of the bookshelves. I was just gathering some for reference materials, and I accidentally triggered the switch," Klaus explained, sheepish. "It says that once, he had tried to give upon on pursuing the Dewprism and start on another [relic]. He heard rumors and legends about one in the Western Desert. However, he was discouraged from making the trip, since the desert is quite far and too intensely hot for an aging wizard like him. So, he quit and never pursued the other [relic] again."  
  
Silence fell upon the group as they pondered on this new information.  
  
Then, Mint quipped, "So, the [relic]'s ours for the taking, right?" She beamed and flipped her hair smugly. "No sweat! Let's go to this Western Desert!"  
  
"I wish I could accompany you to take records of this new Aeon [relic]," Klaus sighed yearningly. "However, my bum knee seems to be permanently in a state of disrepair, and I fear I might cripple the operation..."  
  
"Don't worry, Doctor," Keizl suddenly jumped up enthusiastically. "I shall go in your stead, and I promise to bring you everything I could for you to study."  
  
There were varied reactions among the group: Klaus blinked in surprise, Mira frowned with anxiety, Elena cringed, Prima whooped, Mint made a face, and Rue...well, Rue said nothing.  
  
"But what about your mother, Keizl?" Mira interjected. "Won't she be worried to death about you?"  
  
Keizl grinned reassuringly at her. "She'll understand. After all, I'm traveling with two superbly skilled warriors."  
  
Mint rolled her eyes and Rue said...nothing.  
  
"How do you propose to get there?" Klaus inquired.  
  
Mint shrugged nonchalantly, and Keizl replied, "We'll find a way." Rue, of course, said nothing.  
  
"Dad, can we go with them?" Elena asked hopefully.  
  
"Of course not!" Mira answered immediately.  
  
Prima jumped up and down. "But I want to go see the world!" he whined.  
  
"Hey, I ain't gonna babysit you," Mint declared.  
  
"But-but..." Elena sputtered.  
  
"If your mother says no," Klaus put in. "I'm saying no, too. It's a dangerous world out there for you two. And you don't even have the means to defend yourselves."  
  
Elena and Prima cast their eyes guiltily to the ground.  
  
"Oh, Doctor," Keizl piped up. "I'm sure it's okay for us to bring- Ow!"  
  
"Shut up," Mint snapped, returning her hand back to its place after whapping Keizl with it.  
  
And, of course, Rue said nothing. 


	3. Chapter II--Into the Bowels of Hell

CHAPTER II- Into the Bowels of Hell  
  
  
  
"How do you suppose we get to the Western Desert, Mr. Know-It-All?" Mint smirked sardonically at Keizl as the group approached Carona Town.  
  
Keizl ignored the remark and replied, "By air, of course. Or by land, if you wish. However, as I recall in my Geography class, Western Desert is plagued by countless dangers, and the weather itself is capricious, ranging from dead calms to lethally devastating sand tsunamis. And one must never forget the scorching heat during the day and freezing temperatures at nights."  
  
Mint gazed wide-eyed at him with jaw dropped open.  
  
"Doesn't sound too bad," Rue murmured beside them.  
  
This caused Mint to regain her wits and glare at him. "Easy for you to say, weirdo. You can't feel a thing even if someone stuck you in a freezer and turned you into an ice block. You're lucky being a doll."  
  
Rue cast his eyes down and said softly in a somewhat sad, wistful tone, "That's not what I think."  
  
"Oh my god! Am I seeing things?! Is it really the both of you again?"  
  
Mint and Rue glanced up ahead of them to see a red-headed figure waving at them at the gate.  
  
"Hey, it's Rod," Rue recognized.  
  
The aforementioned fighter/weaponsmith/pilot met them halfway, a spotted puppy bounding at his heels. "Yo, what's up? I had a feeling we'd meet again!" Rod declared. "Especially you, Rue. I told you I'd always find you by your heart."  
  
Mint rolled her eyes at the "heart" business, while Keizl seemed perplexed. "Heart? I don't understa-"  
  
Rod turned to him. "Hey there. You must be Keizl, the guy whom Mrs. Cartha has been ranting on about when I bumped into her. Did you know that she actually described you? I'm Rod. Glad to meet ya!" He shook Keizl's doubtful hand.  
  
"Ah, Rod! Just the man I was looking for," Klaus declared as he and his family caught up to them. "Do you still have your transportation with you?"  
  
Mint snapped her fingers. "Yeah! Where's your Pinto?"  
  
Rod glared at her, his eyebrow twitching angrily. "I told you..." he said through gritted teeth. "It's called the-"  
  
"Pulsar Inferno Typhoon Omega," Mint drawled with him. "Yeah, yeah, I know. Pinto."  
  
Rod sighed in defeat. "Whatever. Anyway, it's down at the river. Why? What do you need it for?"  
  
"To get to the Western Desert," Rue replied.  
  
Rod scratched his head. "I don't know if it could take you that far...And besides, it's the Western Desert! What would you want to do there?"  
  
"We are in pursuit of an Aeon [relic], my good man," Keizl answered. "Perhaps you could take us to the most accessible town there..."  
  
"It makes me wonder..." Mint commented. "Who'd wanna live there?"  
  
"Ahh, lots of merchants and traders reside in that area," Keizl informed her, adjusting his glasses. "You see, the Western Desert is bountiful when it comes to valuable metals such as gold, silver, copper, and sometimes, diamonds can be excavated from under the ground."  
  
Mint's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. "Gold?! Diamonds?! What the hell are we waiting for?!" She grabbed Rue's wrist and dashed towards the riverside. "To the desert!"  
  
Everyone raised an eyebrow as the duo disappeared around the corner.  
  
"Um..." Rod started to say, scratching his head. "I don't think I even agreed to take you guys there..."  
  
***************  
  
After several moments of luck-wishing, last-minute preparation and tearful goodbyes (on Mrs. Cartha's part), Rue, Mint and Keizl buckled their seatbelts as Rod gunned the engine of the Pulsar Inferno Typhoon Omega, slamming everyone hard into their seats.  
  
They torpedoed down the river for a few moments before Rod flipped the switch to activate all ten cannon orbs in the sorcerous drive. The vehicle stopped for a while, then lurched suddenly into the air, sending Keizl's glasses askew on his face.  
  
"IYAHH!!!" Keizl exclaimed as he clung on for dear life. "Someone should have warned me this boat would take off with a jolt!"  
  
"Whaddaya mean 'this boat'?!" Rod demanded. "For your information, it's called Pulsar Inferno Typh- ack!...bit mah thongue..."  
  
***************  
  
After four hours of breath-taking scenery, scientific lectures [thanks to Keizl, who just couldn't seem to shut up], and sore butts, there was a significant rise in the temperature, and the forests and plains below them were replaced with vast expanses of searing ochre sand.  
  
"Alright! We made it!" Rod whooped.  
  
"What?! Already?!" Mint gasped.  
  
"Pardon me, Princess Mint," Keizl spoke up. "But let me remind you that the Western Desert is a wide tract of land spreading hundreds of miles in all directions. To find a single [relic] here would be like, as the old saying goes, 'finding a needle in a haystack'."  
  
"Is there a town nearby?" Rue inquired from the backmost seat. "Surely, some of the villagers might have heard of rumors about this [relic]."  
  
"Hmm...you are right, Sir Rue." Keizl turned to the redhead in front of him. "My good man, do you happen to know of a nearby village or kibbutz or dwelling of some sort?"  
  
With one hand on the steering wheel, Rod bent down to retrieve a piece of paper from a pile of similar manuscripts at his feet. "Yeah, there's a city nearby. Ephresia? Something like that."  
  
"Whoa," Mint remarked. "You've got a map of this place?"  
  
"Hey, I'm a traveler," Rod replied. "I collect maps."  
  
Rod maneuvered the vehicle deeper into the desert. Several minutes later, he announced the one statement that they had been dreading for the entire journey...  
  
"We're running out of fuel."  
  
"What?! Already?!" Mint gasped.  
  
Keizl tried to restrain her. "Calm down, everyone. I am certain there is enough fuel for us to get to the city in time..."  
  
"Sorry, scholar boy," Rod corrected. "We still have fifteen miles more to go, and the remaining fuel will only take us about five miles further."  
  
"That means...we'll have to walk the rest of the way there," Rue concluded.  
  
A heavy silence fell upon the group for a few moments, until Mint wailed in despair.  
  
"TEN MILES?! You expect us to survive TEN MILES in the boiling hot desert?! With no food or water?!"  
  
"Surely some other travelers will chance upon us..." Keizl assured her.  
  
"Yeah, chance upon our rotting corpses!" Mint retorted. "Can you stop being so optimistic for once?!"  
  
"Can you stop being so pessimistic for once too?!" Keizl countered.  
  
Before their bickering could explode into a fullblown deathmatch, Rue calmly addressed Rod. "Take us as far as you could go."  
  
"Roger that, Rue," Rod grinned. "I knew you had the heart to say that."  
  
"Puh-lease..." Mint groaned.  
  
***************  
  
"I gotta take this baby down now before we completely run out of fuel and crash," Rod proclaimed about five miles later.  
  
"What?! Already?!" Mint gasped.  
  
Rod turned around to glare at her. "Can you NOT say that everytime I announce something?! It's grating on my nerves, y'know."  
  
"ROD! LOOK OUT!" Keizl shrieked, gesturing wildly towards the front of the craft.  
  
Rod swiveled around just in time to yell as a silver blur collided with the Pulsar.  
  
The vehicle spun out of control, then Rod finally regained his wits and promptly grabbed the wheel...however, not in time.  
  
The explosion of sand around them as the Pulsar crashed into a dune was coupled with the group's screams and vociferations. And as suddenly as it began, the cacophony died down, and everyone realized that they were on the ground.  
  
"MY BABY!!!" Rod was the first to leap out of the vehicle. "MY BABY CRASHED!!!"  
  
"It doesn't look so bad," Rue reassured the panicked fellow as he climbed out. "It seems to be repairable." He turned to help a stunned Keizl out of his seat.  
  
"Way to go, doofus!" Mint interjected, leaping out of the wreck. "You just busted your own Pinto. It's all your fault."  
  
"No, it's not!" Rod protested vehemently. "If I remember, you were the one who was ticking me off with your stupid remarks."  
  
"Stupid remarks?!" Mint responded. "It wasn't my fault you decided to turn around."  
  
"Only to shut you up!"  
  
"Jerk!"  
  
"Idiot!"  
  
"Dumbass!"  
  
"Bit-"  
  
"AHEM!!!"  
  
All eyes turned to the figure standing before them, garbed in a white tank top, loose black pants and knee-high tanned hide boots. A royal blue cloak, pinned on one shoulder with a gold emblem, was draped across his chest, its hood obscuring his facial features. Hugging diagonally around his hips was a wide leather belt, unto which a money bag, a water pouch, a sheathed blade and other equipment were strapped on.  
  
The stranger, who looked about Rue's age and height, took a step forward, then pulled back the hood of his cloak, revealing honey-colored hair with a stubby sprout of a ponytail at the back and soulful green eyes set on nicely tanned skin.  
  
"Um...I'm sorry. It was my fault," he stated in a shy, apologetic voice. "My dragon, Ginseihin, went out of control back there, you see..."  
  
A silver winged reptile behind him snorted, swishing its slender tail about lazily.  
  
"...By the way, my name's Esuo." Smiling, the youth stuck out a gloved hand.  
  
Rod glanced at the others before stepping forward to shake Esuo's hand. "Hi...I'm Rod, that's Rue, Keizl and Mint."  
  
"I'm the Princess of East Heaven Kingdom," Mint added smugly.  
  
Esuo's eyes widened. "Whoa...the East Heaven Kingdom?! I've heard about that place! My father has been trading with them for the past ten years."  
  
"Your father's a merchant?" Keizl inquired.  
  
"Only the head of the Desert Guild!" Esuo declared proudly. However, a shadow of pensiveness flickered on his face, then vanished, as if only in passing. Esuo's smile widened, then said, "How about if I take you all to meet him? He'll have some men repair your aircraft, and perhaps aid you in your travel. I'm sure he can't wait to have an audience with Her Highness."  
  
Rod perked up at the sound of repairs, Keizl smiled at the thought of receiving aid on their quest for the [relic], and Mint held her chin up proudly at the mention of Her Highness. Rue...said nothing. 


	4. Chapter III--A Snake Within A Flower

CHAPTER III- A Snake Within A Flower  
  
"...I apologize deeply for the damage caused on your vehicle by my son."  
  
"Oh, it is negligible, Lord Sabaku. The gasoline storage was dissipating anyway-"  
  
Mint glanced about the luxurious audience hall while her "royal adviser", Keizl, dealt with the formalities and such with Esuo's father. Behind her, Rue and Rod, both introduced as her "bodyguard" and "chauffeur", planted themselves at her side.  
  
Lord Sabaku, a tall, heavily built, bearded man sat on a cushioned throne before them, flanked by eager servants and stoic soldiers. On his left side stood Esuo, looking rather bored yet politely doing so, and on the other, a serious young man introduced to them as the commander of the ship, Captain Rashtre.  
  
"Worry not. I shall have my men repair your transport and refill its gasoline tank. Perhaps Her Highness would wish to rest after that lengthy journey...?" Lord Sabaku turned to the young princess.  
  
"Oh yes, please," Mint replied dulcetly.  
  
"My head steward, Degas, will direct you to your quarters," Lord Sabaku informed them. "Afterwards, if you wish, he shall take you on a tour of my ship, Asphodel. Any inquiries or concerns that you may have, you may relay them to him." A tall man of proper posture and demeanor materialized at the lord's side.  
  
"Thank you, Lord Sabaku." Mint bowed down, then turned to follow Degas out of the hall.  
  
"'Royal adviser'?" Keizl whispered to Mint. "I don't think I applied for that job."  
  
"Hush!" Mint hissed. "Someone has to do the talking. And it's not gonna be me. Usually, back home, it's Maya's job. But out here in the desert, it's yours. Okay?"  
  
"'Chauffeur'..." Rod grumbled. "Ha! That will be the day..."  
  
Neither of them noticed that Rue had slipped away from the group...  
  
***************  
  
"...broke into the dragon stables...stole Ginseihin...left the Asphodel without permission...rode a dragon without anyone's knowledge...caused the Princess' transport to crash..."  
  
Esuo winced at every charge bellowed in the bedroom by his father. However, he said nothing, merely kneeling in front of Lord Sabaku and hanging his head down, as if in transgression and chagrin.  
  
"...What am I going to do with you, boy? You have disgraced our family before the Princess. No, not just her. But before the entire crew of Asphodel, before the Desert Guild, and before the whole population of Western Desert. All because of your selfish, reckless acts. For the past fifteen years...you have given me nothing but dishonor. Do you think that makes me happy? Answer me, boy!"  
  
"...No," was the meek reply.  
  
"Exactly! How do you expect me to let you take over my position, hm? If only your mother were here...at least you wouldn't be my only son. There would be others far better than you!"  
  
Esuo bit back a harsh reply, and instead, remained silent and glared at the carpet beneath him.  
  
"From now on, you're grounded! No, wait...you were still grounded before this. You're an escaped convict. How does twenty-five lashes sound to you?"  
  
No...Esuo pleaded in his mind.  
  
"But not right now. We can't have your screams reaching all the way to the Princess' room...Now get up. Be gone, before I change my mind and have you dragged across the sand."  
  
Esuo hastily got to his feet, bowed down, and left the room, half-slamming the door behind him. He was about to storm towards his own quarters when he realized that someone else was in the hallway.  
  
"Rue...? You were listening...?"  
  
Rue glanced at the ground guiltily, then nodded his head. "I'm sorry. I was just passing by...and I couldn't help."  
  
"Weren't you supposed to be in your room?" Esuo asked, somewhat angry at the snooping boy. "And why are you exploring the ship on your own? Father specifically gave orders to have Degas tour you."  
  
"I prefer checking out the place myself," Rue answered, still in a calm and leveled tone. As an afterthought, he added, "After all, I am the Princess' bodyguard." A moment of silence passed between them. "Esuo...why do you do this to your father? He's the only family you have."  
  
Esuo's gaze wavered for a moment as his expressive green eyes quivered with unshed tears. Turning away from Rue's scrutiny, he said in a gentle tone, "I'm sorry if you had heard that. That was embarrassing and uncalled for...I suggest that y-you..." He stopped for a moment, fearful that he might break into sobs. Then his voice returned, this time, more firm and determined. "I suggest that you turn around and walk the other way. Walk, until you get to your rooms." He whirled around, his countenance now streaked with fury. "Do you understand?! This is none of your business!"  
  
Rue was silent. Then, deciding that retreat was the best option for now, he did as Esuo had suggested, and started to leave.  
  
"Wait..." Esuo added, his voice taking on a more pleading tone. "You won't tell the Princess, will you?"  
  
Rue just imagined himself rattling on to Mint about how he discovered Esuo's rebellious life [as if she would care], and he nearly laughed at the absurdity of it all. But instead, he gave Esuo a friendly smile, and said, "Of course not. You have my word on it."  
  
***************  
  
"It's strange..." Keizl remarked as he hovered near the window. "Everytime you look out, all you see is sand, instead of water. But the Asphodel moves like a ship, and oftentimes, one is apt to forget the harshness of the desert outside."  
  
"Mmm..." Mint murmured as she bit off a plump grape from the bunch she held above her head. She was currently sprawled among some downy satin cushions, and was polishing off the bowl of fruits beside her. "If this is what Maya gets on her state visits and international meetings, maybe I should try it out sometime too..."  
  
"Oh my, she's actually becoming a princess," Keizl mocked.  
  
"The keyword is 'maybe'," Mint replied. "And where the hell is Rue?!"  
  
Earlier, just as they were shown their rooms, they finally had the awareness to realize that Rue had vanished without a trace. At first, they had lingered for a while in their individual rooms, to both rest for a while and wait for Rue. And then, Rod informed them that he was heading to the hangar, where they were making the repairs on the Pulsar. Couldn't leave his baby in strangers' hands, he said. And several minutes ago, Keizl had dropped by in the Princess' room for companionship.  
  
"I deem it unfair that you would have such a stately room when you didn't come as a Princess," Keizl commented as he regarded the luxurious interior. "And we had to get such ordinary rooms."  
  
"Hey, they gave it to me," Mint responded. "No use complaining about it. 'Pardon me, Lord Sabaku'," she said in a mock Princess voice. "'The room you gave me was too extravagant for my taste. Perhaps you could give me something a bit...shabbier.'"  
  
"For a second there, you actually sounded like a Princess," Keizl chuckled.  
  
"Hn, back home, Maya lectures me on how to speak and act in public," Mint scoffed. "I'm starting to get the hang of it, but I do that only when needed. No stiff and formal Mint curtseying at visitors all the time."  
  
"I see..." Keizl said. "Only when needed..."  
  
The double doors of the room flew open, and in stepped a wanted escapee.  
  
"Rue!" Keizl and Mint exclaimed at the same time.  
  
"...Where's my room?" Rue inquired calmly.  
  
"Second on the right," Keizl answered. "And where have you been?"  
  
Rue strode out of the room, with Keizl at his heels. "Exploring..." he answered.  
  
"Exploring?! Couldn't you have waited for the tour?" Keizl demanded as Rue arrived at the door of his room. "You're supposed to be the Princess' bodyguard, for heaven's sake!" He followed the warrior into his quarters.  
  
"I am?" Rue asked sarcastically [wow, he grew a personality], setting his Arc Edge against the wall. "Since when?"  
  
"Guys..." Mint called their attention.  
  
Both of them turned and saw a somewhat anxious Mint standing in the hallway.  
  
"I hope you're ready for the tour..." she said, looking uneasy. "Because this is our tour guide..."  
  
A familiar figure with white pompadour hair and who was garbed in a spiffy butler suit, stepped into view.  
  
"...Meet Karwyn," Mint continued. "A.k.a. Psycho Master."  
  
***************  
  
"What are you doing here?" Rue asked the shut-eyed man.  
  
They were now assembled at the Princess' room, which was appropriate for such because there was a mini living room in the center.  
  
"You see, after Ruecian's death, all three of us have decided to start our lives anew. I have come here to work as Esuo's butler, while Narcius joined the Dragon League, because of his adept skill in trapping. Kirielle traveled north, and last I heard, she was engaged to this nobleman. We have all discarded our powers, except for Narcius, who frequently uses them on the field of work. We no longer wish to oppose you."  
  
All was silent for a while as the trio absorbed this new information.  
  
"That's a good thing," Mint remarked a few moments later. "Because if you came here to fight, you'd be knocked out on the floor in a minute, cos all I have to do is hit your back." She grinned.  
  
"We all had our regrets in the past," Karwyn said ruefully. Then he brightened up and asked, "So, now that I've told you my story, tell me what your merry little party is doing here."  
  
"We're here to search for a [relic]," Mint declared.  
  
"Not again," Karwyn sighed. "What more could you ask? Rue has already regained his lost love. Mint has been restored to the line of royalty. What more is there?"  
  
"World domination!" Mint whooped, making the others groan.  
  
"We are here for the pursuit of science," Keizl stated.  
  
"And adventure," Mint put in enthusiastically.  
  
"But we are unsure about what to do with the [relic]," the spectacled youth continued. "Perhaps we could use its power for the benefit of mankind. Maybe dispose of all the diseases, or end hunger, or something charitable."  
  
"Or rule the world!" Mint intercepted.  
  
"Don't worry about her," Keizl told Karwyn. "As soon as we get the [relic], we'll tie her up and throw her into a dungeon."  
  
"Not funny," Mint pouted.  
  
Karwyn laughed in amusement. "Well it seems to me that you're pursuing the [relic] simply for the fun of it," he said. Then his face grew serious. "But a word of caution: some things are better left undiscovered. Who knows what evil you might unleash?"  
  
The room was silent at this foreboding declaration.  
  
"And oh yes, let us tour the ship," Karwyn stood up and made his way to the door. "Shall we?"  
  
***************  
  
That night, Rue lay in bed, brooding about the events of the day and the possible occasions of tomorrow. He was also thinking about Claire back home, and how she would fare with the new housemate, Ruenis. But most of all, he was pondering on the mystery of Esuo. To the former doll of Valen, rebellion was an enigmatic thing indeed, just one of the many that compose human behavior. The only time he had rebelled was against his own master, but only because he believed that it was right. But Esuo...the boy was the criminal here, and his father only wanted the best for him. So why was he doing this? Why was he intent on laying more suffering upon himself?  
  
Rue sighed and shifted on his bed. How discombobulating humans are...They would always be an endless puzzle for the doll who was trying to be like them. When will he ever understand?  
  
Footsteps outside the door alerted Rue out of his thoughts. A quick glance at the bedside clock told him it was one in the morning. He smiled as he recalled the day Elena had taught him how to tell the time.  
  
Out of curiosity, boredom and apparent insomnia, Rue stood up, retrieved his Arc Edge, and silently exited the room. He crept down the hallway, in the direction of the footsteps, and soon arrived at the end of the corridor, where a door labeled "Deck" stood.  
  
Rue silently pushed the door open, and found himself at the mercy of the mildly fierce breeze that swept through the desert at night. After checking to make sure his hat was secure on his head, he stepped forward and closed the door, then scanned the area, the moonlight illuminating his vision. A desolate figure leaned against the railing at the bow of the ship, and Rue started walking in that direction.  
  
As he approached the person, he realized that it was none other than Esuo himself.  
  
"Do you find it strange watching the waves of sand rolling around just as the waters do in the ocean of your land?" Esuo spoke up without even turning around.  
  
"It takes a little getting used to," Rue replied, leaning on the railing beside the other youth.  
  
"I've spent all of my life here. For me, the sand is the water."  
  
They stood there in silence for a while, until Esuo said in a soft voice, "I would know what to do with the [relic]..."  
  
Rue drew back in surprise. "You...you were listening?"  
  
Esuo smirked at him. "I do a better job of stealth, thank you." Then he turned back to the scene before him. "I...I was thinking about it for a while...and...I think I'd want to make rivers of water flow into the Western Desert, and have lush plants growing everywhere."  
  
"You mean..."  
  
"Yes, I mean that here in the Western Desert, there's barely enough water to sate us. Most of the plants here are cacti, and though, there may be a few oases here and there, only a few people discover them, and they cannot share their discovery to others. What you see on this ship is mostly imported from other lands. My father is a merchant; he can get whatever he wants. As the head of the Desert Guild, he has the supreme authority of the desert. But he also has the responsibility of caring for the people...which is a duty he has neglected ever since Mother died..."  
  
"I see..." Rue remarked.  
  
Esuo turned to the youth beside him. "Most of the people of the desert reside in Ephresia City, because an underground spring is located under it, and it has the most abundant source of water so far. But time is running short. The spring is slowly drying up. Where would the people go now? There'd be no other place to turn to..."  
  
"Don't they want to move to other lands?" Rue asked.  
  
"They have no choice. The desert is their home. Leaving would be only the last resort. Even though most of them have enough wealth to evacuate, they choose not to. They pray that they would find another underground body of water." Then he turned to Rue and shrugged. "I can't quite explain it. It's just in the desert blood. If you were born here, you'd understand."  
  
Esuo stretched his arms over his head and yawned. "I'm getting sleepy now. See you in the morning, Rue." He smiled, then turned to leave.  
  
"Wait," Rue started to say. "I have one last question...Why do you yearn to disappoint your father? Why do you insist on going against his wishes?"  
  
Esuo stopped in his tracks, and a ghost of a smile lingered on his lips. "Rue...what if someone laid down your path in life and forced you to walk it, would you? Even if your destiny was something you wouldn't want?"  
  
Rue contemplated for a while. "I know the feeling," he told Esuo, recalling his supposed fate as Valen's doll and resurrector. "...You don't want to take his place, do you?"  
  
Esuo nodded his head in agreement, then sulked off into the shadows, leaving Rue to brood about his new discoveries. 


End file.
